La Gran Historia de Shikamaru y Temari
by Yubashiri Zoro
Summary: Primer libro de esta entrega llamado Sombras. El amor de Temari y Shikamaru desde el día que se conocieron hasta 3 años después de la guerra, y por fin sabrán que su amor esta ligado a través del tiempo, no de hoy si no, de 70 años atrás. Shikamaru y Temari un amor a través del tiempo. Mas adelante, muerte de los personajes y me guiare mas en la pareja principal, Shikatema.CAP4ACTU
1. El Voluntario

**Este es el comienzo de algo grande, lo prometo, esta gran historia la comencé en el 2010 y puedo decir que casi esta terminada, tengo la mitad de capítulos en unas hojas y el resto en mi cabeza. Esta gran obra se la dedico a Temarivc y Titxutemari (mis dos grandes amigas del paso de Cemzoo) y a Adalia (que sin ella, esta obra no hubiera salido mejor). Muchas gracias a ustedes, esta obra y este capítulo esta dedicado a ustedes tres.**

**LIBRO 1: SOMBRAS**

* * *

La situación en Konohagakure en estos precisos momentos no se encontraba del todo bien, después del enfrentamiento que tuvieron Danzo y Sasuke, el líder de la raíz había muerto frente al último sobreviviente del clan Uchiha tras ver la técnica definitiva del muchacho llamado Susano. La raíz ambiciosa al enterarse de su muerte, el segundo al mando de aquellos anbus tomo el control haciendo creer que Danzo se encontraba herido tras la batalla y él daba las órdenes directamente de su persona, ya en el poder asigno a él y a algunos anbus el consejo general de Konohagakure asumiendo el control de toda la villa.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: El Voluntario.**

Habían pasado ya unas cuantas horas desde que el nuevo líder de la raíz asumió el control.

A lo lejos se escuchaba el chillido agudo de un halcón mensajero que portaba un pergamino en su lomo, trayendo un mensaje directamente de la Mizukage pidiendo ayuda a Konohagakure de un posible ataque terrorista que iba a suceder en Kirigakure.

El consejo general de Konohagakure reunida en la mesa y algunos jounin y chunin de pie dentro de la sala, para discutir sobre el tema, de aceptar o no la misión y si en caso de aceptarla cuantos shinobis enviar.

El nuevo líder alzo su mano en forma de que hagan silencio y este habló.

―No podemos enviar tanta ayuda. Nosotros tenemos que apoyar a la aldea en su reconstrucción y muchos jounin y chunin están fuera del país ejecutando misiones. ―Dijo dirigiéndose a todos las personas que se encontraban en la sala.― Así que, ―hizo una pausa― solamente enviaremos voluntarios, personas que tal vez vallan a esta misión y tal vez no vuelvan, solo levanten la mano el que desea ir. Si nadie levanta su mano solo rechazaremos esta misión.

Silencio.

Nada. Nadie decía nada.

Todos los shinobis estaban con sus bocas cerradas, sin permitir que ninguna palabra se escapara por casualidad.

Dejaron trabajar a sus pensamientos tranquilos, meditando si asistir o no a una misión rayando lo suicida.

Sus vidas, sus familias. Todo se podía ir en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Ninguna mano fue levantada, por miedo de no volver jamás.

―He dicho voluntarios. ― Golpeando la mesa con un fuerte golpe para despertar de sus pensamientos a sus hombres. ―Si no desean ir simplemente mandaremos un halcón informando que no brindaremos nuestra ayuda. ― Expresándose con un molesto grito a sus subordinados.

El silencio reino en la sala una vez más.

Miedo… si, miedo en la cara de los shinobis, estaban cerca de una guerra ninja y querían mantener unos últimos momentos con sus familias.

Un joven levantó su mano. Todos voltearon a verlo imaginándose que se encontraba loco al recibir esta misión donde podría morir en menos de unos cuantos segundo de haberse iniciado ese terrible golpe de estado.

El chico se acercó lentamente para hacer los trámites precisos para viajar a la aldea de la niebla.

―Irás solo. Recuerda, no puedes llevar un grupo numeroso. ― Le advirtió.

―Iré con otro compañero. ― Esperó su confirmación.

Revisando unos papeles, el superior del chico esbozaba muecas y gestos que denotaban neutralidad respecto a las habilidades del joven. Al parecer, su rango era chunin mas prefirió consultarlo con él.

Su acompañante asintió y salió de la habitación, con la aprobación del jefe, dejando a atrás a los demás integrantes del grupo atónitos, con algunas dudas sembrándose en sus cabezas.

¿Quién era?, ¿por qué lo hacía?

Porque por estaba más claro que por gloria no era.

La reunión había acabado.

Cada uno de los ninjas salían de la sala para terminar sus labores diarios, llevando la duda consigo de quien era ese sujeto.

* * *

Quien era aquel sujeto que había aceptado tan difícil misión, a la vista se veía que portaba un chaleco de chunin, un encendedor en su mano derecha y con su mano izquierda acomodando una katana horizontalmente al final de su espalda. Era nada menos que el heredero al clan Nara, el genio de toda Konohagakure, Shikamaru Nara que en estos momentos se encontraba entrando al Ichiraku Ramen.

El chico se sentó a lado de su amigo que ya se encontraba ahí, hizo un ademan con sus manos indicando que le sirvieran dos platos, uno para él y otro para su amigo.

Detrás de algunas ollas el hombre asintió tomando el pedido.

―! ¿Shikamaru, que haces aquí? ¡ ― preguntó sorprendido y emocionado el rubio de ojos azules mientras se atragantaba con lo poquito que quedaba de fideos del ramen de su plato.

La molestia del chunin se vio reflejada en su cara al escuchar las palabras que le dirigía su amigo, después de haberle invitado un plato de ramen.

El Uzumaki al ver el rostro de su compañero atino a decir. ―No me malentiendas Shikamaru, es un milagro verte por aquí. ― Salvando así su pellejo y recibiendo el plato de ramen en sus manos.

―Siempre vienes a este lugar después de entrenar. ― Recibiendo su plato de ramen.

Trato de responderle pero los fideos se habían atragantado una vez más en su cuello.

Al ver esto el Nara, levanto su brazo para darle una palmada en la espalda. Resultando ser un gran golpe que casi lleva al joven hasta la puerta posterior del pequeño restaurant.

El joven se disculpaba con su amigo, por el golpe a lo que el pelirrubio agradecía de un poco lastimado.

―Ahora que he perfeccionado mi nueva técnica estilo viento. ― llevando con sumo cuidado los pocos fideos que quedaban.

El Nara se quedó pensando. ― Estilo viento eh. ― Revolviendo un poco el plato.

―Es el único elemento que domino Shikamaru. ― Con un tono triste y un puchero que se podía distinguir a simple vista, finalmente levantó el plato para terminarlo.

La risa del Nara se hizo presente al ver dicha escena.

―Naruto. ― Palmeando su espalda.

Antes de que posara su mano en su espalda el Uzumaki se alejó un poco pensando en que podría golpearlo otra vez, lamentablemente Shikamaru se había vuelto fuerte, casi tan corpulento como su sensei.

La risa del Nara no se hizo esperar al ver el gesto del Uzumaki.

―Te tengo algo que decir. ― Añadió el Nara, entrelazando sus manos enfrente de su cara, se había puesto serio.

Prestándole toda la atención del mundo, asintió para que continuara.

―Es una misión tipo A o aún más peligrosa en la aldea de la niebla, sólo iremos los dos solos, desde que Danzo resultase herido, la raíz ha tomado el control de las misiones y pidió voluntarios para ir defenderla de un posible golpe de estado. ― Cruzándose de brazos mirando al joven acompañante.

Al ver la cara de Naruto, pensó, tal vez fue muy pronto la noticia de ir con él en una misión suicida, le iba a decir que entendía si no quisiera ir, pero fue interrumpido.

―Si quiero ir, es más acepto la misión, sólo que… ― Tomando su mentón por un momento.

Su cara del Uzumaki ocultaba algo y el Nara buscaba respuesta a esa intriga.

―Llevo mi traje de baño o no, Shikamaru. ― pensando seriamente.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, haciendo un gesto de negación pensando en lo _Baka_ que era Naruto. A lo que Naruto soltó una risa burlona hacia él, ganándose un golpe del chunin en la cabeza.

* * *

Era muy temprano y solamente el Nara estaba en la puerta, caminando de un lado a otro esperando al ninja más hiperactivo de la aldea. Aún se encontraba adormilado por el simple hecho de estar de pie muy temprano.

"Cuando fue la última vez que se levantó tan temprano, haciendo memoria un recuerdo vino a su cabeza, sólo fue cuando ella salió de Konoha para irse a Suna. Fue la última vez que la vio regalándole esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba"

Una voz a lo lejos que pronunciaba su nombre, lo hizo regresar del mundo de sus pensamientos.

El dueño de la voz se acercó y estuvo explicándole el porqué de su tardanza.

Después de una breve charla, los dos shinobis salieron de la aldea rumbo a la Niebla. Sin embargo, no se imaginaban los peligros que encontrarían al llegar.

* * *

El paisaje se volvía cada vez mas frondoso, los arboles adornaban el camino, uno que otro puente al cruzar. Los pies de ambos shinobis alcanzaban una velocidad un poco acelerada.

Shikamaru se detuvo por un instante, haciendo que Naruto dejara de avanzar. El Nara se recostó por un momento al borde del sendero.

―Esto es es cansado, demasiado problemático. ― Agarrando un poco de hierba.

―No lo es. ― Le explico ― mira aquí fue donde uno de los siete espadachines de la niebla Zabuza Momochi nos atacó cuando apenas éramos unos genin.

Quedándose pensativo un momento, le dirigió la palabra a Naruto. ―Espero que no nos encontremos con un espadachín, seria muy problemático, no crees. ― Riendo un poco.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro ―No creo. ― levantando un poco la mirada.

Al oír que un silbido se aproximaba, Shikamaru le grita a Naruto que se agachara y este por reflejo logra esquivar los seis shuriken que pasaron volando por encima de ellos e impactando de lleno en un roble viejo.

Desde otro árbol, en una rama, pudieron divisar a su agresor o agresora, una chica de mediana altura, cabello largo y rojizo con dos mechones al costado de su frente, ojos pequeños del mismo color, una ropa muy parecida a la que usaba Zabuza en la batalla de la construcción del puente, con una espada en su cintura.

―! Ustedes ¿Quiénes son? Y ¿Por qué están cerca a los territorios de la niebla? ¡ ― Gritándole al par de shinobis de la hoja.

―Shikamaru Nara.

―Naruto Uzumaki.

Se terminaron de presentar ante la chica. Shikamaru al alzar la mirada se dio cuenta que poseía un protector de la aldea de la niebla en su brazo, así que decide darle una explicación razonable.

―Hemos venido porque la Mizukage nos envió un mensaje diciendo que se encontraban en problemas. ― explico el Nara.

―Y son ustedes. ― Riendo desenfrenadamente frente a los dos. "Uno parece ser un idiota, pero el del chaleco chunin… es realmente atractivo" pensó la kunoichi de la niebla.

Al ver la burla por parte de ella, se miraban ambos shinobis y le preguntaron quien era ella.

―! Identifícate. ¡― Gritó Naruto.

―Mira modales los míos, soy Sarah uno de los siete espadachines de la niebla, llamada la sirena de la niebla. ― diciendo esto descendió del árbol.

Naruto se quedo realmente sorprendido, como una niñita puede ser un espadachín de la niebla y solo atino a decir que cuantos años tenía. A lo que ella respondió que tenía quince años. Al escuchar esto una vez más Naruto no lo podía creer.

"Se ve que tienen niños prodigios" pensó Shikamaru.

―! Estamos aquí para dar nuestra ayuda ¡― gritó una vez más Naruto rompiendo los pensamientos del Nara.

Sonrió una vez más la kunoichi. ―Serán idiotas, ustedes morirían ni bien entren a la batalla. ― respondiendo con una vocecita burlona.

―Como crees eso, apuesto que cualquiera de los dos podría vencerte. ― Se mostró muy confiado Shikamaru. "Tal vez no deba subestimarla, puede que tenga uno o dos trucos bajo su manga. Además siempre me toca pelear contra mujeres… ah, porque vienes ahora a mi mente mujer problemática" pensó el Nara.

―Tú, por favor… ― Otra vez sonando burlona. ― Pero te complaceré, niño bonito al luchar contigo. ― Al momento que termino de hablar saco su espada. "Me toca luchar contra ese apuesto shinobi de la hoja, tratare de no matarlo… por ahora" pensó Sarah.

―Que bien, duelo de espadas. ― Bajando su mano izquierda hacia su katana y desenvainándola.

Naruto iba a interferir pero el brazo derecho del Nara se lo impidió.

―Alto Naruto, por favor no intervengas, le enseñare quien manda. ― Bajando el brazo que tenía delante de él.

Naruto asintió con su cabeza, le deseo suerte y termino alejándose del campo de batalla.

"Chico rudo y apuesto, me gusta cada vez más. Sera mío" pensó Sarah. ―Vamos, pequeño Idiota. ― atacando directamente a Shikamaru.

El Nara apenas pudo detener el golpe de la espada con su katana, haciendo un gran choque de poderes metálicos entre Sarah, la sirena de la niebla y Shikamaru, el genio de Konoha.

* * *

_Que les pareció para ser el primer capítulo. Les agrado Sarah.  
_

_Si les gusto déjenme algún review. Los veré la otra semana con la continuación._


	2. Espadas y Vapor

**Disculpen por no colocar una explicación ayer, en fin, disfruten de este apasionado capitulo, ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen, algunos si xD. Sin embargo, casi todos son de kishimoto. xD**

**Se que algunos fan de ShikaTema me mataran, pero en el siguiente capitulo aparecerá nuestra gran kunoichi.**

"Chico rudo y apuesto, me gusta cada vez más. Sera mío" pensó Sarah. ―Vamos, pequeño Idiota. ― atacando directamente a Shikamaru.

El Nara apenas pudo detener el golpe de la espada con su katana, haciendo un gran choque de poderes metálicos entre Sarah, la sirena de la niebla y Shikamaru, el genio de Konoha.

Comienza la pelea entre un espadachín de la niebla y un shinobi de la hoja. Las chispas de metal salieron dispersadas por toda la tierra.

**Capítulo 2: Espadas y Vapor.**

―Te mueves bien, idiota. ¿Cuál es tu edad? ― colocándose en guardia.

Levantando la katana ―18 y déjame felicitarte eres buena utilizando la espada.

―Bueno, por algo soy una de los 7 espadachines de la niebla, esta espada se llama Kiba o Colmillos de Rayo, anteriormente le pertenecía a Raiga y ahora son míos. ― Sacando rayos pequeños de la espada.

Shikamaru titubeo un segundo al darse cuenta de que espada tenía.

Al ver esto Sarah retrocedió un paso realizo los sellos correspondientes y ―_Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu._ ― La copia de agua se colocó automáticamente detrás de Shikamaru, teniendo ahora 2 adversarias.

―Ahora son dos, ― hizo una pausa ―mi turno de presentarte a mi katana, esta es _Fenikkusu._ ― alzando su katana a una de ellas, mientras con su mirada a la otra Sarah. ―Ahora, utilizar mi técnica en ella _Fenikkusu no kage_. ― La katana en sus manos, dejaba el color azulado por un tono oscuro, negro a simple vista.

―Esa técnica… no la conozco. ― dijo sorprendida al ver como la katana cambiaba de color.

―Es la habilidad de mi katana, alarga mi sombra ya que pertenezco al Clan Nara.

"Nara eh, ahora este chico guapo se volvió más interesante" pensó Sarah. ―_Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu_. ― Aparecieron dos dragones de agua, debido al clon y los dos estaban dispuestos a atacar a Shikamaru.

Los dragones atacaron al mismo tiempo, Shikamaru no puede bloquear a los dos… Antes de un segundo que reciba el golpe de lleno, entierra la katana en el suelo haciendo que se desmorone los dos dragones de agua.

―_Kagemane no Jutsu_, realizado perfectamente. ― sonriendo levemente.

Sarah no podía creerlo, su mejor técnica de agua había sido contrarrestada, al momento sintió que no podía moverse se encontraba atada a la sombra de Shikamaru, ella se preguntaba cómo pudo agarrarla, estaba a una distancia prudente.

El Nara al ver su cara de duda del joven kunoichi le respondió para sacarla de sus dudas. ―Mi sombra se proyectó aún más gracias a mi katana utilizando la _Araña Negra Lily_ y sobre cómo te atrape, fue gracias a tus dragones me dieron una sombra extra para llegar más rápido hacia ti, ― sonriendo ―bueno, es hora de acabar, _Kage Nui no Jutsu_.

Sarah y el clon fueron atrapadas por la sombra, Shikamaru se supo ganador. Sin embargo, las dos Sarah se deshacían formando un charco de agua, lo que no supo es que había una tercera y estaba detrás de él apuntando con sus espadas al momento pudo oír _Raiton: Raiga_ lanzando un fuerte rayo hacia la espalda de Shikamaru, convirtiéndolo en cenizas.

― Ah… Shikamaru. ― A lo lejos sonaba un muy angustiado Naruto, al ver a su amigo convertido en cenizas.

―Creíste que me tenías eh… donde está el idiota de tu compañero. ― alzando los Colmillos de Rayo. "Era tan guapo, pero me obligo a usarlas" pensó Sarah.

Detrás de ella apareció un cuerpo alto con un chaleco de Konoha alzando su brazo golpeo en la nuca de la kunoichi. Antes de que cayera a la tierra desmayada le dijo ―Mendokusai, eso estuvo cerca pero ya se acabó.

"Mi amor, sigue vivo, sigue vivo" pensó Sarah antes de caer. Sin embargo, Shikamaru fue más rápido y él la tomo con sus brazos rodeando su cintura y apegándola contra su cuerpo, deteniendo su caída, se encontraba noqueada, la alzó y pudo ver como sus dos perfectos ojos rojizos se cerraban levemente, termino colocándola en su hombro, para llevarla cargada en su hombro

―¡Naruto, ¿Dónde estás?! ― gritó Shikamaru en busca de su amigo.

Naruto aparece detrás de él y gritando, ―¡waoooo Shikamaru la acabaste en un parpadeo ― haciendo que el Nara casi pierda el equilibrio debido al estrepitoso grito con Sarah a cuestas, se tranquilizó un poco y esperó responderle al joven Uzumaki.

―No es para tanto. ― Levantando una mano y rascándose su negra cabellera, para no demostrar que se había asustado con el estrepitoso grito del Uzumaki.

―¡Como no es para tanto, venciste a un espadachín de la niebla tú sólo! ― gritaba Naruto haciendo ademanes con sus manos en la forma de como chocaban las espadas sobre el transcurso de la pelea.

Mirando al cielo, "Gané, sólo… He madurado, como para defenderme sólo problemática" pensó Shikamaru y en un susurro solo escuchado para él dijo ―mi problemática.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos por un momento solo apuro a Naruto ya que faltaba muy poco para que anocheciera y llegaran a la villa de la niebla.

Antes de terminar su travesía, Naruto lo detuvo haciendo gestos, indicando porque cargaba a Sarah o es que acaso la iban a llevar con ella.

―Baka, vendrá con nosotros, ― señalándola ― aún tengo muchas preguntas que deseo hacerle sobre la aldea de la niebla, pero lo mejor será amarrarla. ― Soltándola despacio de su hombro y colocándola en el suelo delicadamente, tomó sus espadas y saco una cuerda de su portakunais, con la cual amarro manos y piernas de la kunoichi. Después la cargo de nuevo en su hombro y continuaron con el viaje.

* * *

―¡Llegamos al puente Naruto, dattebayo! ― gritó eufóricamente Naruto.

Al ver la cara de sorpresa del Nara al ver que el puente se llamaba como él, sólo atino a decir, ―¿Qué? ¿Por qué le pusieron tu nombre?

―¡Porque salve al pueblo de los maleantes de Gato, ttebayo! ― gritó nuevamente eufórico Naruto.

Tomandose el mentón por un rato "Este estúpido como solíamos llamarle, en realidad es una buena persona y pronto alcanzara todos sus sueños, desde siempre has hecho las cosas bien Naruto" pensó Shikamaru.

Sacandolo una vez más de sus pensamientos. ― A donde tenemos que ir Shikamaru. ― hablando por fin serenamente Naruto.

Volviendo a la realidad Shikamaru sólo dijo, ― a la torre de la Mizukage, pero antes debemos registrarnos en un hotel, así que sigamos Naruto.

Los dos shinobis y Sarah en hombros de Shikamaru, caminaban a través del puente entrando a la villa, donde primero iban a ir a un hotel y luego a la torre de la Mizukage. Sin embargo, no muy lejos de hay 2 voces siniestras estaban conversando.

* * *

―Ya esta listo el plan de invasión. ― habló con una voz ronca la sombra que estaba divisando toda Kirigakure.

Colocando una rodilla en la tierra ―todo listo, solo necesitamos su orden de atacar. ―mirando de arriba abajo a la sombra de aquel hombre.

Volteándose a ver al shinobi inclinado. ―Al amanecer, ataquen, avisa a los demás. ― termino de hablar con una voz ronca, girándose sobre sus pies una vez mas diviso la aldea de Kirigakure.

Con una señal la sombra más pequeña desaparecio, dejando a la sombra siniestra sola, divisando la aldea.

* * *

Entrando a la habitación del hotel.

―Justo cuando creí, que todo marchaba bien, ― dejando caer delicadamente a Sarah en la cama ―ese viejo dueño del hotel estaba insinuando cosas sobre como cargaba a Sarah y lo mucho que nos divertiríamos esta noche. ― dejando sus cosas a un lado de la habitación.

Naruto entraba a la habitación en risas, por el mal momento del Nara.

―Vamos, tómalo por el lado amable. ― habló Naruto.

Arrojándole un libro de estrategia en la cara, ―apurémonos, tenemos que ir a la torre de la Mizukage. ― Jalando a Naruto, que se sobaba de dolor la cara.

―¡Este no es el lado amable ttebayo! ― gritó Naruto.

Dejaron a Sarah en la habitación y los dos shinobis de la hoja caminaron con rumbo a la torre de la Mizukage.

* * *

En la torre de la Mizukage, los recibieron muy amablemente y los llevaron a la oficina de la Mizukage.

La torre de su propiedad era muy elegante, con finos adornos dorados en paredes y columnas, decorados con la pintura azul no tan fuerte en las paredes, daba una impresión a mar.

―Bienvenidos al país de las olas, Kirigakure, soy la Godaime Mizukage Mei Terumi. ― dijo esto último con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Los shinobis de la hoja no queriendo quedarse atrás respondieron casi al momento, Shikamaru por su parte muy seguro y Naruto un poco que tartamudeo al mencionar sus nombres a la Mizukage.

"La primera impresión es lo que cuenta" pensó Mei, pero entre los dos uno había llamado la atención de la Mizukage, algo que lo hacía irresistible ante sus ojos y porque no decirlo lo quería esta noche con ella.

Por su mente de ella misma se formaba grandes remolinos por tratar de recordar el nombre de la que iba a ser su nueva conquista, ese shinobi de la hoja que la estaba volviendo loca, que por ninguna opción razonable deseaba meter sus dedos por su cabellera y que él jugueteara con ella mientras lo hacía.

"Shikamaru Nara, tú serás mi nueva conquista, no… serás algo más, no importa lo que digan la gente tu y yo acabaremos juntos logrando una gran alianza entre la hoja y la niebla" pensó Mei.

―Un gusto a los dos. ― Al momento de estrechar la mano de Shikamaru le hizo un roce inusual a lo que él se sorprendió y al verla pudo notar una sonrisa sensual que iba dirigida hacia él.

Les informaron acerca de la misión de un posible ataque terrorista debido a la unión de las 5 villas, la aldea de la niebla no se llevaba muy bien con otras villas, así que un fuerte contingente de ninjas se dirigieron hacia distintas villas para informar acerca de su relación con estas, entre ellos iban Chojuro y Ao. Debido a esto pocas fuerzas shinobis quedaron y alguien les ínsito a atacar a las que quedaron, dejando varios espacios vacíos, decidieron pedir ayuda a la villa más cercana para detener el ataque.

Los dos shinobis al escuchar la información correspondiente, con una reverencia dada se retiraron, pero sin antes despedirse.

―Un gusto señora Mizukage.

Una vena a punto de reventar se colocaba en la frente de Mei, rechinando un poco los dientes y a un punto de casi matar a Naruto. ―Señorita.

Al escuchar esto, el Uzumaki trataba de disculparse sin éxito alguno, a lo que su compañero tuvo que intervenir dándole un suave codazo en su hombro. Un cállate con la mirada.

―Discúlpenos Señorita Mizukage. ― Un poco apenado respondió el Nara, debido al error de su compañero.

Al escuchar palabras de Shikamaru, la Mizukage sonrió y los despidió, pero no sin antes acercarse al Nara un momento y le dijo algo en susurro a su oído, sólo para que él pudiera oírla y deslizo un papel entre su chaleco tocando sin ningún pudor su pecho, causándole un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

* * *

Los dos shinobis salieron de la torre, y se dirigían al hotel, ya era de noche, el estómago del Uzumaki estaba vacío y se despidió de Shikamaru para encontrar un poco de ramen. El Nara al despedirse de su amigo, tuvo dos opciones.

La primera ir a interrogar a Sarah, que de seguro había despertado molesta… "sería muy problemático ir ahora" pensó.

Lo segundo, parecía mala idea, porque la Mizukage le dijo que vallara a tal sitio. ―Mendokusai ― un poco sonrojado saco el papel de su chaleco, lo ojeo y quedo sorprendido mirándolo.

Era una especie de mapa indicando unos baños termales mixtos y privados, con un mensaje al reverso del papel. ―Te espero aquí, ― con una x marcaba el lugar en el papel ―no demores así que ven rápido, no te preocupes nadie nos vera. ― Termino de decirse a si mismo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y pensar porque.

No dudo, sabía que estaba haciendo algo malo, pero porque sus pies no le obedecían y se dirigía directo hacia el lugar específico que indicaba el papel.

"Mendokusai, Temari… perdóname…" pensó con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, ya se encontraba en la puerta de los baños termales.

Desde adentro lo llamaban y él entro.

―Demoraste un poco, sígueme. ― Una insinuante Mei llevaba de la mano a Shikamaru hacia su privado baño de aguas termales.

La Mizukage quería cumplir su cometido con el ninja de Konoha, no importara que él debiera ser suyo esa noche.

"Mendokusai, que hago aquí… no lo sé, lo siento problemática, verdaderamente lo siento" pensó Shikamaru antes de entrar a un cuarto donde se quitaba la ropa y se colocaba una toalla alrededor de su cintura.

**Como pueden ver, pronto pondre lemon, espero que no se molesten fan del shikatema.**

**Que les pareció Mei, realmente le gusta los jóvenes.**

**A su gran pregunta, cuando aparecerá Temari, bueno aparecerá en el siguiente capitulo y con un gran sorpresa.**

**Cuídense**** y déjenme algún review. ;)**


	3. Dos Reinas

**Este capitulo es un regalo para Sabaku No Lisseth, gracias por la inspiración para el capitulo.**

**El capitulo fue sorpresa, porque realmente no estaba en mis planes hacer este capitulo, pero me inspiraron y lo hice, la historia va tomando forma.**

**Por fin aparece Sabaku No Temari.**

**No me maten fans de Shikatema, yo también lo soy, pero es para darle emoción a la historia, agradezco a todos por dejarme un review, mil gracias.**

**Anteriormente en La Gran Historia de Shikamaru y Temari.**

―"Acaso se te jodió ese gran cerebro tuyo"

―"Bebe llorón"

―"Somos dos en uno"

―"¿Es una broma verdad?, ¿Por qué iba yo a perder mi tiempo con este Vago?"

―"Deberías tomar tu trabajo en serio, conviértete en jounin y deja de decir problemático a todo…"

"Mendokusai, que hago aquí… no lo sé, lo siento problemática, verdaderamente lo siento" pensó Shikamaru antes de entrar a un cuarto donde se quitaba la ropa y se colocaba una toalla alrededor de su cintura.

* * *

**Un día atrás.**

En las afueras de Suna, el calor radiaba como cada maldito día en ese bello desierto. "Maldito porque no te tengo a mi lado" pensó cierta kunoichi de cuatro coletas en la entrada de la villa.

Acomodándose el abanico, a grandes paso salió de la villa con rumbo fijo, hacia Konoha.

Primero, necesitaba entregar un pergamino al Hokage.

Segundo, como no tenía nada que hacer, tal vez se divierta un poco con un chico que manipula las sombras. "Sólo un rato" pensó mientras se reía sin nadie quien pudiera escucharla.

―Allá voy vago, espérame y espero que no cometas ninguna tontería, hace dos meses que no me tocas y te necesito ya. ― Nadie podía oírla, nadie estaba con ella, solo lo dijo al viento en esa calurosa mañana. ―Sólo soy tuya y tú eres mío, espérame vago que ya voy… ― mordiéndose el labio, lo gritaba, nadie la oía, nadie estaba con ella, sólo la arena era testigo de sus palabras. Ella lo necesitaba y él también.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Dos Reinas**

**Esa noche.**

Shikamaru entro al agua caliente, coloco la toalla en su cabeza, cubriéndose los ojos. Era extraño, pero la Mizukage lo había invitado a tan relajante lugar y él había aceptado.

―Mendokusai… ― se estaba quedando dormido, eso era malo, mucho tiempo en las aguas termales y quedaría peor que Hinata cuando ve a Naruto.

El agua aumento.

El vapor bajo un poco y una figura se movía en el agua.

Despertó de golpe, trato de localizar lo que incitaba el agua. Demasiado Tarde.

―¡Qué demonios! ― gritó Shikamaru, al ver a la Mizukage dentro del agua recostada en su hombro con un movimiento sensual se arrimaba.

No quiso mirarla, demasiado tarde, no tenía ninguna toalla, apenas pudo ver sus senos y cerro inmediatamente sus ojos, Shikamaru era un caballero y sólo tenía ojos para una kunoichi en especial.

―No entiendo, Seño… Señorita Mizu… ka…ge… ― tartamudeo Shikamaru.

Era un genio, pero en asuntos de chicas, no las entendía, se había demorado 3 años en entender a una y nunca paso por su cabeza que la invitación de la Mizukage a las aguas termales, en realidad era una invitación para tener sexo con él.

―Soy tuya Shikamaru-san ― acercándose más a él, apretando sus pechos contra su pecho.

El agua no dejaba de mecerlos.

Sin abrir sus ojos tanteo una forma de salir de ahí, había sido engañado, quería escapar, aunque no había tocado a ninguna mujer hace dos meses, se aguantaría hasta poder verla de nuevo.

―Abre los ojos, mírame por favor o acaso no me quieres. ― tomándole de las manos a Shikamaru, para que no se apartara del agua.

―No es eso… ― dejo de hablar, porque sus manos fueron dirigidas a los grandes senos de la Mizukage.

Con ese leve roce la Mizukage lanzo un gemido de placer, ella quería más.

Shikamaru no podía aguantar la excitación más tiempo, debía salir de ahí si quería seguir siendo un caballero.

―Perdóname… ― en forma de súplica se liberó de los senos y manos de la Mizukage. Trato a gatas de salir, encontró su toalla y se la puso en la cintura, todo esa gran odisea sin abrir los ojos.

Cuando su mano toco la perilla donde se encontraba su ropa, "lo logre" pensó. Mei estaba a su atrás, "llego tan rápido como la pieza de la reina a emboscar al caballero" pensó.

Lo sostenía de ambos brazos, ―no te gusto o que ― le coloco una interrogante mayor en los oídos de Shikamaru.

Como responder ante eso, él era un hombre. Sin embargo, estaba actuando como una persona que no le gustase las mujeres o tenia a alguien especial esperándolo en casa.

―Tengo novia y la amo. ― Con una sonrisa en su rostro lo dijo, la Mizukage lo soltó y por fin pudo entrar al cuarto donde se encontraba sus ropas y salir de ahí, no debía de arruinar la misión y menos la alianza, lo mejor sería huir como todo un cobarde para no afrontarla o lo hacía por amor a aquella persona tan especial que ocupaba su corazón del shinobi.

A nadie, le había dicho que tenía novia, ni a sus padres, profesores, amigos, etc a nadie. No mentía, pero esa declaración de sus sentimientos podría traer problemas a futuro.

Salió relajado y ruborizado, debido al inoportuno encuentro con la Mizukage. Muchas cosas pasaban por su mente, el hecho de había rechazado a Mei Terumi, la Mizukage, que problemas traería esa situación. "Debo hablar con Sarah" pensó, dirigiéndose al hotel donde estaban sus cosas y la espadachín.

* * *

Para su fortuna, Naruto no había llegado, tendría un momento a solas para charlar con Sarah.

En el cuarto del hotel, Sarah ya había despertado y se encontraba en una posición un poco sensual para el siguiente que abriese esa puerta. Se encontraba boca abajo, amarrada de pies y mano, logrando que se le levante un gran trasero. "Hermosa vista, para el siguiente que entre" pensó ―ojala que sea el shinobi de las sombras. ― Rio por lo bajo.

La perilla de la puerta se abrió.

―Tsk… ― trataba de reptar Sarah pero no podía, era una situación incómoda.

Shikamaru entro y se sonrojo al ver tal escena. "Hermosa vista" pensó.

"Bingo" pensó Sarah.

Quitando todo pensamiento de su mente, volviendo a la realidad, se acercó a Sarah.

Ella empezó a retorcerse muy sensual.

La agarro con dureza y la sentó en la cama. ―Tenemos que hablar. ― Con una voz dura se dirigió a ella.

―De que, pequeño idiota. ― bufó molesta. "Viólame, por favor" pensó.

El shinobi de la hoja avanzo a la puerta y la cerró con llave, coloco una silla volteada, delante de Sarah y se sentó.

―¿Por qué nos atacaste? ― preguntó colocando ambas manos en el mentón.

Trato de desviar la mirada, pero de alguna u otra forma tendría que afrontar su vista con la de él.

―Primero, los ataque porque pensé que eran los aliados de los terroristas que quieren atacar nuestra villa, ― hizo una pausa ― no podemos confiar con sólo darnos nuestros nombres y segundo la Mizukage me envió a…

Antes de terminar la frase, Shikamaru se sobre exaltó ―espera, la Mizukage te envió…

―Antes de que cometas un error mental, pequeño idiota, me envió para proteger la villa de un tal Johza, él es líder de la rebelión hacia la Mizukage. ― mirándolo a los ojos.

Dejo la postura que tenía, se levantó de la silla, era momento de pensar.

Volteo, se dirigió a ella, ―y tú eres como ― haciendo un ademan con su mano indicando para que ella prosiga.

―Soy una espadachín de la niebla, obedezco las ordenes de la Mizukage. ― retorciéndose un poco más sobre la cama.

―De los 7, estuve enterado que 3 murieron. ― Tomándose el mentón en un acto de recordar.

Tratando de hacer memoria Sarah, pudo recordar.

―Zabuza, el demonio oculto de la niebla, murió aquí.

―Raiga, el murió en otras tierras y yo era la sucesora a sus espadas.

―Kisame, el biju sin cola, le dieron muerte los hermanos del país del rayo con el _Doble Lariat_.

―De los espadachines de la niebla, vivos, sólo quedamos Chojuro y yo.

Shikamaru entendió todo, ese tal Johza no miraba con buenos ojos a la alianza shinobi.

En ese momento, la alarma de invasión sonó. Johza estaba atacando la aldea y una gran explosión retumba en toda la ciudad.

* * *

En la torre de la MIzukage los centinelas avisaban a su líder.

―Señorita Mizukage, es Johza. ― informando un poco asustado.

La Mizukage levanto su mano dirigiendo sus tropas, alzando la voz. ―Llevad a los niños y ancianos al refugio, los ninjas experimentados seguidme a la batalla. ― Salto del balcón para llegar a las calles de Kirigakure, se enfrentaría a Johza. "Donde estará Sarah" pensó.

Todos en la villa corren a sus distintas posiciones, ya preparados.

―Espera aquí, voy a ver qué pasa. ― Aun estando en la habitación salió. Sin embargo antes Sarah le gritó.

―¡Si tu inteligencia te precede, dime que pieza soy!

Shikamaru se detuvo, no era el momento, no pudo evitar sonrojarse por lo que iba a decir.

―La reina… ― trago saliva.

―¡Desátame! ― Le ordeno, ocultando el color carmesí de sus mejillas. "Me dijo Reina" pensó.

* * *

En el puente Naruto.

―Me tildaran de lo peor, pero hago esto por todos nuestros hermanos caidos, no nos uniremos a ninguna alianza con los demás países, corran traidores por su vida. ― gritando y lanzando una risa maléfica para todos los ninjas de Kirigakure. ―Hazlo Gishen ― con una sonrisa egocéntrica * en los labios.

―_Doton: Keimusho no kazan_. ― Golpeando sus dos manos contra el suelo.

Al realizar ese jutso toda la villa de la Niebla quedo amurallada en forma de cráter, no tenían salida. Y solo se escuchaba en esa prisión la risa egocéntrica de Johza.

* * *

En el final del desierto de Suna, ya llegando al bosque, de encontraba de noche, Sabaku No Temari se dispone a descansar y comenzar el viaje al siguiente día.

Preparo su saco de dormir, se acurruco en él extendiendo la carta de su vago amor, para leerla una vez más.**

―Te amo Nara Shikamaru, desde el primer momento en que te vi. ― Susurrando antes de quedar rendida ante los brazos de Morfeo. Sin embargo soñando en el portador de las sombras.

Sería una noche tranquila para Temari, pero una noche que le llevaría la vida a Shikamaru.

(*) Gracias por la inspiración de esa sonrisa Titxutemari. El próximo capitulo sera tuyo. xD

(**) Les dejare con suspenso, haré la carta para el próximo capitulo.

Si se fijan, al inicio dice anteriormente... pues me quede embobado por The Walking dead, en cada capitulo decía previously AMC The Walking Dead y pasaba pequeños segmentos, pues quise ponerlo pero con Shikatema, díganme si salio bien.

Déjenme algún review, hice un gran trabajo o no? Quedo corto pero excelente. xD


	4. Las Sombras de la Niebla

**Wou, no estaba planeado este capitulo, pero me esforcé en agradecimiento a todos los review de mis demás historias y esta, la principal, si, fue mi cumpleaños el 22, gracias a todos.**

**Este capitulo me amanecí ****escribiéndolo escuchando RHCP, toda la discografía, le deseo mucha suerte en su examen a Titxutemari, lo prometido es deuda, da un buen examen.**

**Y este episodio va dedicado a Merle, siempre estarás en nuestros corazones, perdón por el spoiler, pero este capitulo lo hice por que el personaje de Merle es fantástico.**

**Sin más disfruten de mi loca creación.**

Anteriormente en La Gran Historia de Shikamaru y Temari.

Preparo su saco de dormir, se acurruco en él extendiendo la carta de su vago amor, para leerla una vez más.

―Te amo Nara Shikamaru, desde el primer momento en que te vi. ― Susurrando antes de quedar rendida ante los brazos de Morfeo. Sin embargo soñando en el portador de las sombras.

Mei estaba a su atrás, "llego tan rápido como la pieza de la reina a emboscar al caballero" pensó.

―¡Si tu inteligencia te precede, dime que pieza soy! ― exclamó con urgencia Sarah.

Shikamaru se detuvo, no era el momento, no pudo evitar sonrojarse por lo que iba a decir.

―La reina… ― trago saliva.

Al realizar ese jutsu toda la villa de la Niebla quedo amurallada en forma de cráter, no tenían salida. Y solo se escuchaba en esa prisión la risa egocéntrica de Johza.

* * *

Todo el país se encontraba rodeado de las imponentes murallas que formaban un cráter, la Mizukage, Shikamaru y Naruto estaban enterados del asunto y todos los demás puestos en posición de ataque. Ahora solo bastaba mover las piezas con sumo cuidado.

**Capítulo 4: Las Sombras de la Niebla.**

Los tres shinobis se reunieron en la plaza principal, secundados de los ninjas de la niebla. Sin embargo faltaba alguien.

―Señorita Mizukage que va a hacer. ― habló Naruto recuperando un poco el aliento.

Revolviendo su pelo rojizo respondió ―puedo hacer muchas cosas. Sin embargo, lo primero es ayudar al pueblo y detener ese jutsu, por el momento nos esconderemos, ― realizando los movimientos de mano gritó ―_Kirigakure no Jutsu_.

El jutsu de la Mizukage escondió a toda la villa en una neblina espesa para sus enemigos era difícil dar más de dos pasos en la niebla producida por Mei.

―Gishen ve y reúne a los demás, asegúrate de matar a todos, déjame a la Mizukage para mí. ― Terminó la frase con una sonrisa en su boca.

El subordinado que respondía al nombre de Gishen, alzo la mano y la voz. ―¡Todos vamos allá!

Varios grupos de ninjas rebeldes entraban a Kirigakure.

Ninjas que apoyaban a la Mizukage, llevaban a la gente del pueblo al refugio mientras que otros se apuraban a defender sus puestos.

Ante tanto alboroto Shikamaru detiene a un ninja de la niebla, preguntando qué es lo que pasaba, no quería dirigirle la palabra en un momento a la Mizukage.

La Mizukage observó esto divertida.

―Johza nos invade. ― Habló el ninja cansado, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Shikamaru entendía, perfectamente el porqué de todo movimiento ninja.

―Maten a todos los ninjas y a los civiles. ― Ordenó un hombre con la banda de la niebla, era alto, robusto, cabello castaño al igual que sus ojos, llevaba como una gran coraza en su cuerpo que cubría su pecho y su espalda.

Los ninjas rebeldes levantaron su mano y gritaron comenzando una batalla.

Shikamaru se separó de Naruto, había olvidado soltar a Sarah.

―Mendokusai…

* * *

Salió corriendo en dirección al hotel y se encontró con un grupo pequeño de ninjas rebeldes que se disponían a atacar a unos civiles.

―Hey, dejad a la villa en paz. ― Sonó muy calmado.

Todos voltearon a verlo.

―Es un shinobi de la hoja. ― Respondió uno.

―¿Quién rayos eres pequeño idiota de la hoja? ― Preguntó otro.

Levantando un poco la vista y señalando a si mismo.

―Mi nombre es Shikamaru Nara. ― Con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, señalando su pecho.

―Bueno Shikamaru Nara llego tu hora de morir… ― habló burlonamente uno de ello. ―Ah… no me puedo mover.

―Yo tampoco…

―No podemos movernos. ― Gritaron todos al unísono.

Los ninjas rebeldes no podían mover ningún musculo habían caído en la trampa del domador de las sombras.

―_Kage Mane no Jutsu _completo ― haciendo el sello correspondiente. ―_Kage–Kubishibari no Jutsu_.

Todos los ninjas rebeldes gritaron al ver sus vidas caer junto con ellos, cayeron al suelo de bruces, muertos a sus pies del Nara debido a la sombra estrangulante.

―Nunca debieron subestimarme…

Quince ninjas rebeldes muertos por la mano de Shikamaru.

* * *

Naruto no se explicaba porque su amigo salió corriendo, sabía que era un cobarde… en el instante se acordó y comenzó a balbucear… ―Sarah… ― en susurro lo dijo.

―Voy a hacer todo lo posible para defender la villa. ― Habló muy segura la Mizukage.

Los ninjas rebeldes que se acercaban divisaron a la Mizukage y empezaron el ataque. Antes que Naruto o algún ninja interfiriera, Mei ya había saltado a la acción.

―_Suirō no Jutsu_. ― Exclamó la Mizukage atrapando a 5 ninjas rebeldes.

Al final los ninjas rebeldes no pudieron respirar más y murieron ahogados.

―¡Guuuooo señorita Mizukage usted es la mejor! ― Gritaba eufóricamente emocionado Naruto.

El sonrojo en Mei se hizo presente, le devolvió la sonrisa a Naruto. ―Gracias…

No pudo terminar la frase ya que Gishen, la mano derecha de Johza se dejaba caer en la tierra utilizando un jutsu en la Mizukage que se encontraba distraída.

―_Doton: Yume no yōna tochi no keimusho_. ― Gritó antes de separar sus manos de la tierra.

La tierra rodeo a la Mizukage dejándola atrapada dentro de la misma, en un profundo sueño.

―¡Oye tu espera…! ― gritó Naruto al ver como escapaba. Terminó persiguiéndole pero les encargo a la Mizukage a los ninjas de la niebla.

La persecución comenzó, Gishen se había adelantado unos metros a Naruto.

―¿Qué? ¿Quieres enfrentarme?. ― Gritó burlonamente Gishen.

―¡Si, dattebayo! ― Gritaba eufórico, quería alcanzarlo.

Gishen se detiene en seco, en un punto exacto de Kirigakure, y ocasiona que Naruto también se detenga. El hombre robusto comienza a hablarle.

―Para que te lo sepas, soy Gishen Ukayoc del clan Ukayoc especialista en el elemento tierra. ― Diciendo esto último sonrió orgulloso.

Naruto no bajo la vista, más bien sonrió porque su oponente era muy fuerte y tenía muchas ganas de pelear. ―Bueno ― hizo una pausa ― ¡yo soy Naruto Uzumaki y vengo para patearte el culo¡ ― levanto la voz muy emocionado.

―Estupido… _Doton: Dosekiryū _― Un gran dragón de tierra y barro se forma y ataca a Naruto a toda velocidad.

El Uzumaki logra esquivarlo de una u otra manera.

―Por poco… ― habló agotado, invoco un clon, se disponía a usar una de sus técnicas favoritas.

Se formaba el gran espiral en su mano y se dirigía directo a Gishen.

― ¡_RASENGAN_!

El castaño no lo logra esquivar le cae directo en gran parte de su abodmen, lanzándolo a varios tejados de distancia.

Con una mano limpiando la sangre que emanaba de su boca y la otra agarrando la zona afectada, a duras penas se puso de pie.

―Eres bueno Naruto Uzumaki. ― Expulsando una gran cantidad de sangre por su boca, ese golpe hubiera sido mortal si no fuera por la coraza que portaba. Alzo su mano con dificultad y gritó al momento de hacerla chocar con el suelo. ― ¡_Chikyū no nanabashira!_

Seis enormes pilares emergieron de la tierra ubicando alrededor del cráter que cubría la villa y el séptimo pilar en medio, elevando a Gishen a una altura demasiado elevada.

Colocándose de pie, advirtió una vez más a Naruto. ―Si subes… morirás.

Subiendo al gran pilar, preocupado. "Esta técnica para qué servirá" retumbaba en su mente.

Naruto llego a la cima de aquel pilar, con esa duda, que tramaban.

―Esta técnica como funciona. ― Habló Naruto con la duda en sus labios.

Gishen ya se encontraba de pie, un poco mejor a lo de antes. ―Para activar el cráter, mi antiguo jutsu, provocando que emerja lava y matara a todos los que se encuentran abajo ― soltó una risa burlona ―excepto a mi maestro, la Mizukage debido a mi anterior jutsu y por supuesto a mí. ― Terminó de hablar para soltar una gran risa burlona.

―Pero tus compañeros están abajo… ― Soltó un poco inconforme el Uzumaki.

La risa burlona de parte de Gishen continuaba ―no importa cuántas vidas se tengan que sacrificar, mientras mi jefe obtenga lo que quiere las vidas que se tienen que pagar… ― hizo una pausa ― ¡no importan! ― Gritó al final.

―No dejare que lo actives. ― Habló un Naruto más decidido para que no se realice tan maléfico plan.

―Entonces tendrás que matarme. ― Terminó de hablar para comenzar una nueva batalla.

* * *

Shikamaru se acercaba a donde estaba Sarah.

―Hey, tu, llévate a los civiles a un lugar seguro.

Los ninjas de la niebla se llevaron a todos los civiles de la zona.

Al encontrar a Sarah, la sujetó y levanto un poco. Sin embargo, justo una centena de sellos explosivos se activaba en su delante. Trato de cubrirla colocando su espalda pero era demasiado tarde la explosión los atrapo a los dos expulsándolos varios metros a la deriva.

Por cosas del destino llegaron a caer sobre unos maderos que retuvieron su caída, pero mayor fue su suerte a que la explosión los llevo a estar a unos metros donde se encontraba la Mizukage.

―Shikamaru… ― se le oía débil a la Mizukage.

Shikamaru corrió rápido hacia donde estaba la Mizukage. Pudo oírla.

―¿Mizukage? ― Habló suave a la roca.

La Mizukage respondió entre balbuceos ―si… estoy débil… por favor libérame…

Shikamaru trataba de sacarla de esa prisión, pero sus intentos eran en vanos.

―Déjala ― ordenó una ronca voz que se acercaba ―ella va a morir por mis manos, más bien decir, por mi espada ― desenvainando su espada ―la espada de trueno más fuerte: _Sandādoragon._ ― Era un hombre alto, viejo pero con un gran porte, tenía una larga barba de color marrón al igual que el pelo y sus ojos cubiertos por una especie de gafas de sol.

Una gran tensión eléctrica desprendió la espada.

―No… la tocaras. ― Alzando su Katana.

El duelo entre el Fénix de Shikamaru y el Dragón de Trueno de Johza.

―_Denki nettowāk. _― Una gran red eléctrica se formó en el suelo apuntando hacia los pies del Nara.

Shikamaru salto en lo más alto y agradeció que la noche trajese luna para realizar el siguiente movimiento. Bajando su katana en dirección a Johza. ―_Mikazuki no Mai_.

Lamentablemente Johza lo detuvo con solo alzar la espada. Shikamaru no lo pudo creer.

―Prueba mi trueno muchacho. ― Alzando su mano libre y golpeando el brazo izquierdo del chico con una fuerte descarga.

Shikamaru sintió un gran hormigueo en su brazo izquierdo y solo pudo gritar de dolor.

―No vas a poder mover esa katana, asi que, ¡Gishen actívalo! ― gritó Johza a su subordinado.

Gishen pateo a Naruto en el estómago haciendo que casi caiga del pilar donde estaban luchando.

―_Akutibēshon· kazan_. ― Gishen activó el pilar.

El grito de Naruto se oyó en toda Kirigakure. ―¡Nooo!

La lava comenzó a salir de los pilares acabando con todo a su paso.

―Wow creo que les están dando una paliza. ― Levantándose y dirigiéndose a Shikamaru ―¡hey tú, Shikamaru, desatame! ― ordenó al shinobi de la hoja.

Con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban lanza la katana con la mano derecha y logra desatarla de un solo corte, al final él cae en el suelo desmayado.

―Por fin libre, ― estirándose ― _Suiton: Ōtsu nami_. ― Una gran cantidad de agua salió de la base donde se encontraba Sarah, un gran tsunami formado para detener la lava y lo logro. La aldea se había salvado, por el momento.

―Bien Sarah… ― Afirmaba el Uzumaki desde lo alto.

"Es mi oportunidad de matar a la Mizukage" pensó Johza, se movió tan sigilosamente que estuvo a unos cuantos metros cuando lanzo su espada de rayo que se estiraba cada vez más y más hasta impactar en la prisión donde se encontraba la Mizukage.

La espada traspaso no uno, sino dos cuerpos. Shikamaru se interpuso entre la espada de trueno y la Mizukage, pero no pudo detenerla a tiempo, lo atravesó a él y a la Mizukage la daño un poco.

Ese sacrificio a Shikamaru le costó el desvanecimiento de su cuerpo.

―¡Shikamaru! ― gritó Naruto terminando de golpear a Gishen.

Sarah quedo absorta a tan brutal escena, con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos gritó ―Yo te matare, ahora te enfrentaras a mí. ― La kunoichi radiaba una gran chakra a su alrededor.

―No te muevas o si no tu amigo y la Mizukage morirán. ― Sonrió de lado Johza, los tenia aún en su poder.

"No han muerto" pensaron Sarah y Naruto.

Naruto bajaba a una velocidad sorprendente con un _Rasen Shuriken_ en su mano.

―_Fūton: Rasen Shuriken_. ― Terminó lanzándolo en dirección a Johza.

Johza canceló el jutsu para defenderse pero era demasiado tarde para contrarrestar.

La sangre cayo por las calles.

Johza aún estaba sorprendido.

El cuerpo de Gishen, en su último suspiro dio su vida para proteger a Johza con su cuerpo recibiendo de lleno el _Rasen Shuriken_.

―Maestro… cumpla nuestro objetivo… por favor… ― suplicó Gishen estando al borde de la muerte.

El líder de la invasión, emanaba un gran poder, se formaba rayos en distintas direcciones calcinando a ninjas rebeldes y de la niebla.

Johza había perdido el control, gritaba de impotencia… se detuvo en seco ante tanto poder, se arrodillo para cerrar los ojos de Gishen y decirle. ―Muere bien, Gishen. ― Levantó la vista hacia donde se encontraba Shikamaru, aún de pie y la Mizukage, le dio tiempo a lanzar su espada, atravesando a los dos en un punto vital a cada uno.

Shikamaru caía en un charco de sangre y la Mizukage se liberaba de la prisión debido al elemento rayo. Sin embargo caía a lado de Shikamaru en otro gran charco de sangre.

Con lágrimas en los ojos se encontraba Sarah y Naruto.

―Sarah, por favor encárgate de Shikamaru y la Mizukage ― hizo una pausa, para dirigirse a Johza. ―Ahora te toca morir a ti. ― Diciendo esto a Naruto lo invade una gran furia, el chakra rojo se hace presente, logrando sacar una cola del Kyubi.

* * *

En medio del bosque, Sabaku No Temari, reacciona ante una pesadilla.

―Que sucede vago, porque he soñado que mueres. ― Una lagrima recorrió toda su mejilla. "Mejor seguiría durmiendo para ir temprano a Konoha a verte" pensó mientras se acostaba otra vez en brazos de Morfeo.

**Y pensaron que Temari no iba a aparecer. El final dramático para este capitulo, Shikamaru vive o muere, en el siguiente capitulo llamado: El despertar del Zorro.**

**Que opinan de un Shikamaru/kurenai?**

**Discúlpenme**** si esta mal redactado o hay un error de ortografía.**

**Déjenme**** algún review, me hace bien.**


End file.
